gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
New York, I Love You XOXO
New York, I Love You XOXO is the 10th episode of the sixth season, the 121st episode overall, and the series finale. Summary The series finale begins with the stars and executive producers bidding farewell to the Upper East Side in a look back at the show’s many unforgettable moments. Then, in a fashionable farewell to remember, our favorite Upper East Siders; Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Dan Humphrey, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass, with help from Georgina Sparks and Sage Spence, join forces for one last soiree, and the shocking identity of Gossip Girl is finally revealed. It's fucking Dan. Jenny Humphrey, Eric van der Woodsen, Lola Rhodes, Vanessa Abrams, Juliet Sharp, and Agnes Andrews appear. Main Cast / Regular *Blake Lively as fucking Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as fucking Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgely as fucking Dan Humphrey (Gossip Girl) *Chace Crawford as fucking Nate Archibald *Ed Westwick as fucking Chuck Bass *Kaylee DeFer as fucking Ivy Dickens *Kelly Rutherford as fucking Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as fucking Rufus Humphrey Guest Stars *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf-Rose *Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose *Sofia Black D' Elia as Sage Spence *Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass *William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen Special Guest Stars *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks Cameo Appearances *Michael Bloomberg as himself *Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp *Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews *Kristen Bell as herself *Rachel Bilson as herself *Lisa Loeb as herself Gallery 6x10-01.jpg 6x10-02.jpg 6x10-03.jpg 6x10-04.jpg 6x10-05.jpg 6x10-06.jpg Seriesfinale.jpg|Casting sheet Spoilers *The identity of Gossip Girl is revealed to be Dan Humphrey. * Chuck and Blair get married. * Dan and Serena get married. *Dan explains to everyone that in order to go from an "outsider" to an "insider," he had to write himself into their scene, which is why he used Gossip Girl to create the alias Lonely Boy so people would know who he was. *Blair and Chuck are married at the Bethesda Fountain. *Chuck and Blair are both arrested for involvement in Bart's death, but are later let off due to lack of evidence or witnesses. *A flash-forward 5 years later reveals many things: The NY Spectator is still doing well, Nate is planning on running for Mayor of New York, Serena and Dan are getting married, Chuck and Blair have a child named Henry, Ivy is a writer who wrote an autobiography which is being turned into a movie starting Olivia Burke and Lola, Lily and William are together, Rufus and Lisa Loeb are together, Georgina and Jack Bass are together, and Dorota is still working for the Waldorfs. *Many cameos are made from previous cast members as well as celebrities: Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen, Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey, Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams, Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp, Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews, Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes, Mayor Michael Bloomberg as himself, Kristen Bell as herself, Rachel Bilson as herself, and Lisa Loeb as herself. *At the very end of the episode, another cycle of Gossip Girl is revealed to be developing with another "outsider" looking to get "inside." Notes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes